


At Least We Know the Smoke Alarm is Working

by mattie24601



Series: Arrowverse Poly Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/mattie24601
Summary: Nyssa and Sara want to make breakfast for Oliver since he does all the cooking, but they're really bad at it because Oliver does all the cooking.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Arrowverse Poly Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	At Least We Know the Smoke Alarm is Working

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and Person B wake up early to make Person C, the designated cook in the relationship, a surprise breakfast. A ends up falling asleep halfway through because they stayed up waaaay too late trying to find the perfect recipe, while B ends up making something that could barely be considered food and sets off the smoke alarm. C ends up having to be woken up to do damage control and make an actually decent breakfast, rolling their eyes the whole time because they just love these two complete dorks.
> 
> Honestly, I don't remember where this prompt is from, somewhere on Tumblr, but I can't find it because I don't tag anything when I reblog stuff.
> 
> The US is on fire so I decided to finish a fic I started 2 years ago and not work on the, at least four other I'm currently working on. I'm fine. Everything's fine.

Oliver does most of the cooking in their relationship. Sara only knows how to make pancakes and Nyssa never really learned how to cook. She grew up with cooks and while she likes to spend time in the kitchen she never had an interest in learning to cook.

The girls want to make their third a surprise breakfast. Sara can make pancakes, that much she knew but she wants to make more for Ollie. She spends most of the night looking up recipes that could be used to supplement her pancakes. Nyssa knew of course, how late she was up, but they said that they were going to do this together, and god dammit they were going to do it together even if Sara is sleep deprived. Sara goes to pull the recipe up on her laptop at the table while Nyssa moves around the kitchen grabbing supplies and ingredients.

“Sara, what are the ingredients we need for the pancakes... Sara? Habibti?” Nyssa looks over at the table when she doesn’t get a response only to see that her beloved, well one of them, has fallen asleep at the table on top of her laptop. _Well there goes that plan._ Nyssa carefully pulls the laptop free before looking at the recipe and deciding to attempt it on her own. Their plan was to make pancakes and homemade hashbrowns and then cut up some fruit for the side. Despite Sara and Oliver’s affinity for cooking Nyssa had never been able to figure it out, but she’s seen Sara make these pancakes enough times that it should be simple.

Nyssa goes around the kitchen looking for all the necessary ingredients before discovering that they are somehow out of milk. You would think that between the three of them they would manage to have a complete grocery list, so Nyssa sets out to make a modified batter. At the last minute she decides to add some of the blueberries they have to the batter.

* * *

Normally Oliver loves getting woken up by his girlfriends, but normally they aren’t waking him up because they set off the smoke alarm and neither of them are tall enough to turn it off.

“So, how exactly did this happen?” He questions them, sitting at their kitchen bar with a cup of coffee.

“We were making you breakfast,” Sara chirps.

“You fell asleep, _I_ was making breakfast,” Nyssa corrects.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“What does that mean?” Nyssa questions indignantly.

“Nyssa, I love you, but the kitchen is not your strong suit. There’s a reason we don’t let you cook,” Oliver explains.

“That was one time.”

“We know,” Sara comes over and pulls her into a kiss. Then Oliver, not wanting to be left out leans across the kitchen counter to kiss each of them. “But now it’s been twice and maybe we should leave the cooking to Ollie.”

“And as much as I would love to cook after that rude awakening,” Oliver teases, “I was thinking we could go out to breakfast, spend the day in Seattle.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me about this or any of my other fic you can find me on tumblr @mattie24601 and if you like my writing style I also do fic requests, within reason.


End file.
